1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to epoxy resin reactive diluent compositions comprising a cis, trans-1,3- and -1,4-cyclohexanedimethylether moiety, and curable epoxy resins comprising the epoxy resin reactive diluent compositions, and cured epoxy resin reactive diluent compositions prepared by processes of curing the curable epoxy resins compositions.
2. Description of Background And Related Art
Conventional epoxy resin reactive diluents and their preparation are known in the art and have been described, for example, by Henry Lee and Kris Neville in Handbook of Epoxy Resins published by McGraw Hill, Inc., New York, (1967) on pages 13-9 to 13-18 (1967).
However, there is no disclosure nor suggestion in the prior art that teaches an epoxy resin reactive diluent composition comprising a cis, trans-1,3- and -1,4-cyclohexanedimethylether moiety. There is also no disclosure nor suggestion in the prior art that teaches a curable epoxy resins comprising the epoxy resin reactive diluent compositions, and a cured epoxy resin reactive diluent composition prepared by processes of curing the curable epoxy resins compositions.